


Double Team

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Coming on demand, Deepthroating, Different types of domination for different subs, Dom Natasha Romanov, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Fucking Machines, Hair-pulling, High Heels, Latex, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov is a Good Domme, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Slurs, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Pepper Potts, Sub Tony Stark, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, consensual slut-shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Sometimes Pepper needs every type of stimulation she can get, most times, all three of her partners are ready to give her exactly that, as long as Natasha will be their conductor.Dick-or-treat Fest, Double Team moveMCU Kink Bingo Fill, I5: "Triple Penetration"Tony Stark Bingo Fill, A4: "Restrained" - (card 3026)Bucky Barnes Bingo Fill, B4: "Kink: Power Dynamics"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Pepper Potts, James "Bucky" Barnes/Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649596
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region, MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Double Team

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes the first of all the porn fics I've been writing this week 😂 it fills 2 bingo squares on my Tony Stark and MCU Kink cards and also counts for the Dick-or-Treat fest whose only rule was to write smut whose title would be the name of a pokemon move, so have our four darling characters playing double team ;-)

A first slap echoes in the room and Pepper cries out. Natasha smiles and bites her lip. 

"Again." 

Bucky looks at her and nods. Strikes again. 

It's truly beautiful, seeing Pepper's flesh bounce against the strength of Bucky's blows, and Nat knows Tony thinks the same when he gasps and grasps his crotch right next to her, the muscles of his thigh twitching under her hand. Pepper's eyes are wide and leaking out tears, have been so for the past half hour. She never does manage to hold onto them very long, not that any of them would want her to. 

"Go on, just a little harder, James." 

And Bucky does. He hits the round of Pepper's ass, standing to the side to angle his strikes without getting in the way of the fucking machine that's thrusting away into Pepper's vagina, lube dripping on the floor between her spread knees. 

"Good boy," Natasha purrs, squeezing the inside of Tony's thigh when he whimpers and tilting her head to whisper in his ear, "Soon, baby, soon, I promise." 

Natasha and Tony keep watching them from their seat, Tony gradually letting go of his inhibitions and instead searching for comfort in Natasha's warmth. He puts his legs on her lap, his head on her shoulder, mouthing at her neck absently until she grips his hair to detach him. 

"Open," she orders, and slips two fingers in Tony's mouth as soon as he does. She coos, "That's my good boy. Now shh." She kisses his forehead and goes back to watching Pepper get fucked and spanked within an inch of her life - or getting ready for that, it's far from over for her. 

"You like that, slut?" She snaps to get Pepper to focus. Neither Bucky nor Tony react, they know they're not the ones being addressed. 

Pepper blinks her tearful eyes and Natasha smiles when she gives her an unsteady nod. 

"Like getting your ass hit like this?" Natasha's entire attention is on Pepper's face, her gaze zeroed in on the corners of her eyes, on the ticks of her eyebrows and the lock of her jaw, on her hands, resting flat on the mat Natasha put under her in the beginning of their scene. Her hands are kept far apart by the same kind of spreader bar that's keeping her knees spread. She looks delectable, and most importantly, she doesn't give Natasha any of her signs, doesn't say anything either. 

"What a good whore you make." Natasha whispers, her voice cutting through the silence anyway. "Are you ready to take more?" 

"Are you ready for Tony's baby dick and Bucky's fat cock? Are you ready for mine, too, beautiful?" 

Pepper's lashes flutter, and she gives Natasha a dazed smile that makes her wetter than anything else they've done so far. Bucky's busy massaging Pepper's ass, soothing the redness of it with broad palms and gentle fingers and Tony's started sucking even harder on Natasha's fingers at her last questions to his wife. 

"I need a color, Virginia." Natasha snaps again. 

It takes a few seconds. Natasha can just about  _ see _ the fog in Pepper's eyes, she can see the near delirious state she's in, but she knows she can do it. 

"I know you can do it, Virginia, tell me, do you want it, green or red?" 

Pepper chokes as she tries to swallow an excess of saliva. She coughs but never lets go of Natasha's gaze. 

"Green." 

"That's a good fucking whore." Natasha grins. "Get the lube, James." 

Bucky doesn't have to go far, the table behind him is littered with anything they might need, but Natasha still enjoys the way his hard cock taps against his stomach with every step, and how his ass looks as he walks around naked. She licks her lips and kisses Tony's cheek when the man moans around her fingers, no doubt enjoying the show as much as she does. 

Natasha takes her fingers out of Tony's mouth and immediately puts them around his cock, circling and stroking it hard right away. Tony's initial protest morphs into an abandoned moan and he whines and drools over her neck. 

"Wanna put it in the slut's mouth, baby?" Natasha whispers against Tony's forehead, watching as Bucky pops off the cap of the lube bottle and pours a generous amount of it in Pepper's crack. 

Tony whines again, nodding against Natasha's latex-covered shoulder. 

"Words, Tony, use your words," she reminds him, squeezing his cock for emphasis. 

"Yes," he mouths against her skin, his voice barely audible - he's so deep, too, Natasha lets it slide. 

"Then go, but ask for permission first." 

Tony tilts his head. 

"To her, not me darling." 

Tony nods then and Natasha smiles at him, letting go of his cock and sitting back against the cushions. 

Pepper's eyes follow Tony's path to her and Natasha bites her lip when Tony puts his hand around his cock and asks. 

"Can I put it in your mouth?" 

Bucky moans out loud and Natasha doesn't blame him.

"Green" Pepper repeats. 

"Go on, baby boy, give her what you both need." 

Natasha doesn't refrain herself then. She puts her hand on her open crotch, playing with her clit as she watches Tony's small cock enter Pepper's mouth, Pepper's eyes blink closed for a few seconds as she savors the taste, and Bucky's wrists moving faster as he starts pumping three fingers inside her ass now. 

They look so good. All hers. All so sexy. 

"Come on, Tony, give it to her, harder." Natasha encourages him, and moans when he whimpers and starts thrusting harder. "You can fuck her now, James, just stand over the arm of the machine and fuck her, same rhythm, got it?" 

Bucky grunts, and that, is not good enough. 

Natasha gets up immediately, walking up to him in clicking heels and squeaky latex. She stops right next to him, and she may be two heads smaller than him, but he's the one whose head bows. And just as his head bows, Natasha's hand springs out and grabs his hair, sudden, rough, just like she knows he likes. 

Bucky's eyes fly open at the same time as his mouth parts and he gasps. 

"I said, got it?" She asks through gritted teeth, almost speaking against his cheek while her hand keeps Bucky's head down. 

"Yes, Mistress." 

"Better." She says, then abruptly lets go of his hair. 

But instead of leaving him be, she puts her hands at his hips and guides him behind Pepper, only stepping aside when he needs to pass his leg over the working arm of the machine.

Natasha watches him, the way Bucky bites his bottom lip, his cheeks flushed a pretty red and his cock leaking around the head where it juts in the air. 

"Go on, take her, she needs you, you know she does." She whispers next, letting one of her hand brush over the length of Pepper's back, only letting Bucky out of her total focus when he finally takes his cock in hand and positions himself to thrust into Pepper's ass, finally. 

Natasha tilts her head in Pepper's direction, listening with both intense attention, and utter arousal to the gagging noises of Tony fucking her throat and the groan of surprise pain-pleasure of Bucky entering her. Perfect. Her hand trails up Pepper's back as she turns on her heels and ends up in her hair, threading fingers at the messy base of her high ponytail. She scratches her scalp and makes cooing noises on one side, slides her pointer finger over the woman's drool-messy chin on the other. 

"That's quite the show you're giving us tonight." She whispers, winking at Tony when the man moans in return and his hips move faster. "Careful, baby, we're not hurting the whore, only playing with her the way she's meant to be played with. She's our toy," Natasha smiles at him before glancing at Bucky again, at his frowning, desperate face as he fucks into Pepper, again and again and again. "And we don't break our toys."

When both her boys look like they're starting to lose it, and Pepper's hands on the carpet start convulsing, Natasha steps farther aside, sits back down on her chair, and hums. It really is quite a show to see all three of her submissives so immersed in the scene, and quite a pity to have it end now, but bodies and minds have their limits, and Tony's grip on his own arms is getting too tight as he's trying to stave off his orgasm, and Bucky's eyes are starting to fill with tears the same way Pepper's did before they got flooded, and the bottle of lube they've used for the machine is almost empty. Time to wrap this up. 

She licks her lips. She spreads her knees wide, even hooks one up on the armchair. Puts both her hands between her legs, two fingers roughly entering herself and the other pinching and rubbing, and circling her clit faster and faster. 

"Now, beautifuls, now, come for me, all of you."


End file.
